warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Death From Below
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information * Trivia *'' '' is the 6th Special Event to feature the Corpus faction as the antagonist. **Previous Eastern Horde events were : ***Operation: Nighthawk ( Jul 2015 ) ***Operation: Nightmare ( Aug 2015 ) ***Operation: Nightfall ( Sep 2015 ) ***Operation: Night's End ( Oct 2015 ) ***Operation: Death From Above ( Sep 2016 ) *'' '' is the 5th Special Event to feature the Kane's Forces faction as the antagonist. **Previous Eastern Horde events were : ***Operation: Undead Harvest ( Oct 2012 ) ***Operation: Undead Rising ( Oct 2013 ) ***Operation: Undead Swarm ( Oct 2014 ) ***Operation: Night's End ( Oct 2015 ) *'' '' is the 2nd Special Event to feature both the Corpus & Kane's Forces. Event Firsts & Records *Special Event Firsts : **''First appearance of a new Background, the Boneyard'' - Operation: Death From Below **''First Special Event to feature single use Player controlled Zombies'' - Operation: Death From Below Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Death From Below - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 10/03/16 ) - Operation: Death From Below - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 10/14/16 ) - Public Preview: Death from Below - ( Official ) - Event Previewg *Kixeye Forum ( 10/04/16 ) - October Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Additional Info *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/16 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Titan Version ZombieGasLauncher.png|Event Feature : Zombie Gas Launcher Kane'sLaboratory.png|Event Feature : Kane's Laboratory ZombieSpawningBuilding.png|Event Feature : Zombie Spawning Building Corpus-Airfield.png|Event Feature : Corpus Airfield WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc DeathFromBelow-CampaignTrackSystem.gif|Campaign Tracks System 3 Tracks DeathFromBelow-CampaignTrackSystem-Full.png|Campaign Tracks Master Attack Defense DeathFromBelow-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #28 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions DeathFromBelow-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals ZombieOutbreak-Lv05-Base-Instructions.png|Base Instructions / Info : Level 5 Kane Fortress HailstormDown-Lv95-Base-Instructions.png|Base Instructions / Info : Level 95 Kane Hideout Gallery - Event Shop LegendaryLaserTank-LargePic.png|Legendary Laser Tank Large Pic Liberator-LargePic.png|Liberator Large Pic DeathFromBelow-LargePic.png|Death From Below Large Pic DeathFromBelow-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-B-DeathFromBelow.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Missions : A7, D2, D7 ArmsCache-S-DeathFromBelow.gif|Silver Arms Cache Missions : A12, D12 ArmsCache-G-DeathFromBelow.gif|Gold Arms Cache Missions : A17, D17 Hammer-LargePic.png|Hammer Track : Master Mission: 2, 3 & 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Master Mission: 4 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaSandstorm-LargePic.png|Omega Sandstorm Sector Prize SectorArmCache-DeathFromBelow.gif|Arms Cache Omega Sandstorm Base OmegaSandstorm-Parts.png|Omega Sandstorm Sector Prize Parts A-LineMissiles-LargePic.png|A-Line Missiles Sector Prize HighCommander-LargePic.png|High Commander Sector Prize TrifectaArmor-LargePic.png|Trifecta Armor Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Arctic-ChallengeBase-MapICON.png|Arctic Fortress Map Icon Kane's-Boneyard-MapICON.png|Boneyard Base Map Icon Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon Kane's-DamFortress-MapICON.png|Dam Fortress Map Icon Kane-Hideout-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon UndeadSwarm-Mausoleum-ICON.png|Mausoleum Base Map Icon OilField-MapICON.png|Oil Field Base Map Icon Platform_Island-Std-MapICON.png|Oil Rig Base Map Icon HellHounds-RiverBase-MapICON.png|River Base Map Icon OmegaSandstorm-SectorBase-MapICON.png|Sector Target Base Map Icon ThoriumCompount-Lv30-MapICON.png|Thorium Deposit Base Map Icon ThoriumMountainFortress-MapICON.png|Thorium Fortress Map Icon Kane's-ThoriumMine-MapICON.png|Thorium Mine Map Icon DesertTracks-MapICON.png|Train Yard Base Map Icon Mini-BossBase.png|Valley Base Map Icon ZombieFortress-MapICON.png|Zombie Fortress Map Icon UndeadSwarm-ZombieRushBase-ICON.png|Zombie Fortress 2 Map Icon ZombieConvoy-MapICON.png|Zombie Fortress 3 Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Arctic Canyon-Background.jpg|Arctic Fortress Background Arctic Canyon Boneyard-Background.jpg|Boneyard Background Boneyard Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress Background Dam Fortress Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Mausoleum-Background.jpg|Mausoleum Background Mausoleum Oil-Deposit-Background.jpg|Oil Field Background Oil Deposit Platform Island-Background.jpg|Oil Rig Background Platform Island Mountain River-Background.jpg|River Base Background Mountain River Fortress Compound-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Fortress Compound ThoriumDeposit-Background.jpg|Thorium Deposit Background Thorium Deposit Winter Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Thorium Fortress Background Winter Mountain Fortress Thorium Compound-Background.jpg|Thorium Mine Background Thorium Compound Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Train Yard Background Desert Tracks Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Zombie Fortress-Background.jpg|Zombie Fortress Background Zombie Fortress Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Campaign Track Category:Corpus - Antagonist Category:Kane's Forces - Antagonist Category:A to Z